The MyMusic Theory
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Creepypasta. This is how MyMusic came to be...all through the imagination of a girl who just wanted some friends and a perfect world...


**Note: I tried uploading this in the creepypasta Wikia but it wouldn't let me. I read the rules and guidelines and it said nothing of theories but I have a feeling they aren't allowing it so I'll be uploading this in fanfiction instead temporarily. Enjoy.**

* * *

Intern 2, Metal, Techno, Dubstep, Idol, Indie, Hip Hop and Scene are what you see in the web show, ''MyMusic''. But here's a dark secret: all of it was a pure imagination of a girl who just looked for some friends and a perfect world.

This is none other than Norma Haish (Scene). Norma's story was something even she tried to turn around but could never do.

Norma was born to a single teenager. You can guess how her family wasn't right in the beginning. She was emotionally and physically abused since she turned 1 by her mother. By the time she was 3, her mother had enough after finding out Norma was dyslexic from a note from school. She did something she wished she did 3 years ago; she strapped Norma in her car seat and drove her to an orphanage. Ignoring her cries and begs; her mother left her in the hands of strangers and drove away. And since then: the orphanage became her home.

She ended up growing in a harsh and cruel world where she went from foster home to foster home. As a result, she became quiet and would barely speak at all. This resulted in her getting teased at school. And because of a huge incident that the orphan boys did, she had a strange phobia with the ''Smurfs. ''Maybe it was because she remembered an episode was on when her dad came to visit her mother for some odd reason and fought with her or because of the recurring nightmares she'd have with them because of that incident. But even she didn't know the real answer to why she was so scared.

By the time she was 16, she was back in the orphanage since she was considered 'too abnormal' to handle. Sitting in her bed, she would stare out into space and imagine her own world that had comforted her until she snapped.

Every imaginary world needs great friends to make it perfect, so that's where everyone came. The sad part is that everyone in her world was based on people she talked to at one point who became her distant friends. They were the friends who cared and loved her, despite her abnormal behavior. All she changed was their personalities into what she'd think they would act like since she knew them when they were kids and never talked to them since. So she used their past to create their personalities into what she would imagine as young adults.

Remember the first episode and how the characters were introduced? Well, that's how Norma met them with 'Metal' as the last.

Techno and Dubstep's real names were never known to Norma. But she'd sometimes refer to them as Catherine and Matthew.

Catherine and Matthew were orphans like Norma. But they were brother and sister since they were brought to the orphanage to a couple who couldn't afford to have them. Catherine was only 5 and Matthew only 4. But those two were inseparable. They wouldn't let anyone adopt them unless they'd adopt the both of them. But there was one problem:

Matthew had a speech problem. Living with him for her whole life made Catherine understand the noises he'd make and words he'd tried to pronounce. Adopting a stubborn girl with a boy who could barely talk was a problem. No amount of speech therapy could help Matthew's speech problem.

One night, when Matthew was 15 and Catherine was 16, Matthew had a heart attack in his sleep and died the next morning. Catherine was so heartbroken that she shut everyone off around her. Norma didn't know what had happened to Catherine. There were rumors she ran away, jumped off a bridge, or got adopted. But it was still a mystery on what happened to Catherine./p

'Intern 2' was really Melvin Munson. He was a smart student with high grades and scholarships flying around him before he even turned 17. He had such high promise for a young man. His parents, his mother was a professor and his father a scientist, wanted him to succeed at life. This put a lot of pressure on Melvin but he just wanted to be the best above all. He was bullied ever since he started school and now he just had one goal: be above all. He wanted to prove to everyone he could succeed at life and be above everyone who teased him.

But the bullying would only worsen.

The bullies would often make him do terrible things and force him to get drunk during parties. He didn't want that but he had no other choice. If he told his parents or anybody, the bullying would only worsen. So he didn't tell anyone. But it killed him. One night, when the bullies had gotten drunk and Melvin was not yet forced to drink, he ran outside. Unfortunately, he didn't see a car coming. He got severe injuries in the chest and died in the hospital that night.

'Hip Hop''s real name was Curtis Armstrong. He seemed like a rich kid on the outside with the clothes and expensive imported food he'd bring for lunch but in reality: his family was far behind rich. They had been losing money thanks to Curtis's father and his gambling. They didn't want anyone knowing their financial troubles so his mother, a fired fashion designer, designed clothes for her family to wear. His father, a graduate from a top culinary school, cooked using cheap ingredients to something delicious. All the Curtis had to do was study hard and become successful to support his family./p

As the family grew even worse, Curtis turned to the world of anime for comfort. He'd spend hours in his rooms watching episodes of an anime show or even make models of his favorite characters to sell at school or keep to himself. Everything had seemed to be running smoothly until they lost the house. They moved away to another state to live with Curtis's maternal grandparents, never heard from again. Rumors were spread on why Curtis moved away but there was no real given answer. The only person who did know the truth was Melvin, who used to be friends with Curtis until Curtis decided to abandon him in 3rd grade to become more popular.

Jeb Indie was the inspiration for 'Indie'. His parents divorced when he was 5 which left his father to raise him since the mother disappeared. His father, an alcoholic, made his life very miserable. The abuse had only grown worse when his father died from lung cancer and left Jeb to be taken care of by his aunt and uncle when he was 12. They completely shut him out from any childhood activities and would force him to work and study until his hand would be numb from the hard work. They would even starve him if it he ever did anything wrong.

(And yes, he was Norma's love interest but he never paid much attention to her or anybody.)

Whenever asked by the shabby clothes and why he never heard of any shows or games, he'd always say it was too 'popular' for him. Eventually he said he was a 'hipster' which made everyone understand at least why he was like that. But what his aunt and uncle and even he didn't know was that his own body couldn't handle the pressure and starvation. He collapsed in school at the age of 16 during a math class and was taken to the hospital.

But it was too late. He had died of heart failure and malnutrition.

Jaime Woods or 'Idol' to be exact was a rich and popular girl actually. Her rich life and popularity made her a total spoiled princess. Everyone in the school loved her and her angelic singing voice. She could sing like nobody else could which added up to her spoiled personality. She loved being in the spotlight and always dreamed of becoming a professional singer in California. So she sang in concerts, cafés, everywhere to be able to be noticed. But things started turning for the worse./p

Jaime attended a wrong party at the wrong time. She drank like everyone else in the party and met someone who would change her life, Melvin Munson. He was, unfortunately, drunk too at the time so they both had sex like without a care in the world. After that, Jaime had sex almost every night because of her drunkenness until she realized she became pregnant and didn't even know the father was. So she blamed Melvin for it but he kept denying it. And while she was trying to determine who the father really was or get an abortion, a fight broke out between the football players. A sudden football hit Jaime in the back of the head and she collapsed on the ground.

When she woke up she found that not only she had a miscarriage as a result but that she could no longer talk or walk at all. And just like that, her dreams were destroyed in a heartbeat. Even the best doctors in the world could do nothing about it and she learned that money can't buy everything. She committed suicide by overdosing on pills 3 days later before Melvin died; believing she no longer had a destiny.

'Metal''s real name was Emmet Allan Klaga. Like the show, he did impregnate a girl at a young age but it was for another reason. When he was 12 years old, he was walking home from school with a girl named Tina when they both got kidnapped by a drug addict who was tired of seeing child pornography through a screen so he decided to make it happen for real. He forced Emmet and Tina to have sex and do other terrible things with each other or they wouldn't get anything to eat. The drug addict eventually paid people to see them have sex until an undercover agent arrested everyone and took Emmet and Tina home where they were welcomed home with open arms.

It seemed as life fell into place again and that Emmet and Tina were falling in love when Tina was taken to a doctor because of morning sickness. She was pregnant. Her parents talked with Emmet's parents and they knew that Emmet was the father but to let them both decided what they would want to do with the unborn child. And whatever decision they made, they had to respect it./p

Tina and Emmet both agreed to keep the baby and their parents said they would help through everything since it wasn't their fault at all for what happened. So everything was set in place as everyone waited for the baby that would change Emmet and Tina's life forever.

Eventually, the baby was born and was a girl. But Tina had died from childbirth the next day.

Now Emmet was left to raise the girl, named Rayna, alone. Rayna grew with a loving father but he was miserable inside and sank into a deep depression by the time he was 16. By the age of 19, when Rayna was 7, he decided to take Rayna to a vacation so he could be happy with her. But unfortunately, a truck lost control and hit the car. Rayna died immediately with a piece of glass slitting her throat. Emmet died the next day with the final words, 'I failed you,Tina.'

So how do 'Katherine', 'Matthew', Melvin, Curtis, Jaime, Jeb, Jaime, Emmet relate to the characters of MyMusic?

Well, 'Katherine' and 'Matthew' relate to Techno and Dupstep because of the fact those two are inseparable and you often see them almost together all the time. Even their fights would seem pretty childish, like a  
brother and sister would fight. The most major thing of all is that Techno is the only person who understands Dupstep. Like Katherine being able to understand Matthew's noises and words he'd attempt to make.

Melvin Munson is like Intern 2 because he was bullied; he's smart and is often mistreated by almost everyone. The symbol between Idol saying how Intern 2 and she briefly dated but he kept denying it is similar to when Idol blamed Melvin for getting her pregnant at one point. (Rayna was just a simple add on so it doesn't really mean anything.)

Curtis Armstrong is like Hip Hop because they both have a double personality. They both love anime, manga and didn't really want anyone to find the truth behind them. Melvin/Intern 2 did find out the secret eventually and eventually so did everyone in time.

Jaime is like Idol since they both have that same vain personality. They are very alike except for the fact that Idol is a terrible singer. Maybe it was to just change the personalities a bit and make 'Idol' as more of the comedic diva of the show.

Jeb Indie is like Indie because they are both 'hipsters'. However, the only reason Jeb claimed to be a hipster was so no one would ask about his vague knowledge of pop culture and Indie's a hipster for God knows what but could be of a family tradition. (Hence, in episode 5 where they reveal Indie's dad is actually a hipster.)

Emmet Allan Kalga can be like Metal for very few reasons. Only the fact that they both had a daughter at age 12 was similar but nothing else was. Rayna died at a young age so it would be hard to tell her personality apart. So Norma made Rayna have the personality almost like a child when it came to certain things.

Another sad thing is she made up the idea for the nicknames. She didn't like her own name and was teased for it so she created the nicknames so no one in even her world would ever tease her for it and so she could be her 'dream' self. She made herself as a happy go-lucky girl named 'Scene' and she loved it that way. She was finally happy.

Her world comforted her until she finally snapped into reality. She became hysterical and was eventually taken to a mental hospital where she committed suicide by managing to sneak out and jump off a bridge, believing she would be able to reach ''_MyMusic_'' that way so she could forever be happy.


End file.
